(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for routing connection cables out of a business machine or terminal.
(2) Background Information
In recent years there has been a trend to make business machines or terminals more attractive in appearance and to design the terminals to occupy a smaller space or to have a "smaller footprint" when compared to terminals of the past. This is especially true for terminals like encoders or printers, for example, which are placed on a table top or counter.
One of the problems with table top terminals is that they tend to get pushed around while in use on the table. Generally, the prior art terminals have connection cables which extend from connectors located at the backs of the terminals. When such a terminal is pushed around, the connectors, which are exposed, tend to get damaged. Additionally, when the cables are accidentally pulled, the connectors tend to be pulled out of the machine, disrupting the operation of the terminal and other terminals attached to it. In some situations, the connectors on a terminal may face a customer standing on one side of a counter while an operator operates the terminal while standing on the other side of the counter. The exposure of the customer to such connectors may present a hazard to the customer.